fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Tiktok of Oz
Hi, welcome to Friday the 13th Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Alice Hardy page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 23:22, 24 August 2009 Don't be silly Come on.Name one film Jason has killed an animal.Jason may have wanted to kill Tommy but an animal.I don't remember him ever hurting any animal.-- 19:39, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I'm already here. My name is Hockey Machete and my code number has just been replaced.Go talk to Lord Crayak.Tell Hockey Machete sent you.He'll know who you mean 04:23, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It's still me I'm still Hockey Machete.Forget the ID number 74.10.141.137.It was orginally 98.15.149.192 but it got changed to the first number because I was in a different area with a Wi-Fi connection.But now,like you can see,it got changed again.I'll be on Lord Crayak page.Me and him have been talking about a cool idea that I think maybe you'd like to help put with.If you wanna know what it is,please contact me 22:02, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Reply: Timeline in novels and comics? Its been a while since I read them (keep meaning to do so again) but here's a pretty loose timeline: * Books ** Mother's Day: A year after Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday, takes place over about a day or two, near Mother's Day. ** Jason's Curse: A year after Mother's Day, in the summer (I think) over about a day or two. ** The Carnival and Road Trip: Both are a year after Jason's Curse, the former around the Fourth of July (over several days) the latter in the fall (over a day). ** Church of the Divine Psychopath: No exact date is given or implicated, the closest thing we get is a brief mention of failed construction projects dotting the area, so its probably after Freddy vs. Jason. Takes place over a day. ** Hell Lake: Jason and the others escape Hell on Friday the 13th in January, 2006. The story takes place over weeks. ** Hate-Kill-Repeat: Takes place between The New Blood and Jason Takes Manhattan, summer and over about a day. ** The Jason Strain: No date given or implicated whatsoever, takes place over several days. ** Carnival of Maniacs: Summer, really near Jason's birthday (which it ends on); one line of dialogue indicates about 2005. * Comics ** F13 Special: A month after Freddy vs Jason, over one night ** Bloodbath and Fearbook: Take place over two days, in summer (I think). ** Wildstorm Series: The story takes place over two weeks (two days or so at the camp, so final girl Sally is in a vegetative state for twelve days after escaping). Summer (I think). ** How I Spent My Summer Vacation: The series takes place over nine days in summer. ** Bad Land: The modern day segment (one day) is in April, 2008, while the past segment (also one day) is around 1750. ** Vs. Ash: The winter of 2008, over a day. ** Abuser and the Abused: No date given or implicated (school is still in, though). Takes place over a day. ** Nightmare Warriors: Summer of 2009 (yeah, completely contradicts Rowan's line in Jason X; for such self-proclaimed big fans of the series, the writers made a pretty glaring oversight). Takes place over about two days. Looks pretty good! Suppose the attempted capture of Jason Nightmare Warriors could be counted. If I do get to reading the material again, I'll try and iron out more details. I didn't include Jason vs. Leatherface since, well, no amount of fanwank could make that canon, and the Jason X sequels don't mesh well at all (both the Avatar Press comics and Black Flame books start off directly after the film, and have Jason in completely different circumstances). And New Line never really seemed to care too much about expanded universe stuff, they just licensed the properties out and let the writers (who tend to not bother looking into spin-offs that came beforehand) do whatever they want. The Nightmare on Elm Street stuff is an even bigger mess (Texas Chainsaw Massacre and Final Destination are surprisingly cohesive, though). -- Lord Crayak 22:56, May 1, 2010 (UTC) hey umm i am signed in my iser ccount is JackMercer1990 and im using my dad's computer so yeah 05:46, September 22, 2013 (UTC)